Having Fun
by Red Warrior
Summary: The Brotherhood. A day at Twinkle Park. May the madness begin...
1. Finding a way

Disclaimer : The Brotherhood and Knuckles belong to Archie and Sega, but I do own Blade the Echidna, son of Knuckles and Rouge the Bat. For those who didn't notice it, I'm not very fond of the Knuckles / Julie-Su pairing, I prefer Knuckles / Rouge ! Enjoy anyway !

**Having Fun**

Sabre the Echidna sighed, and breathed deeply. He was just outside the cave leading to Haven's main entrance. He felt like he needed some sunlight, so he got out. Or should I say up, because Haven was actually underground.

He took another deep breath and stirred ; it was a long time since he's been exercising. He settled for a walk in the woods, as so he began pacing through bushes, searching for a singing bird, a nice stream, or even a worm for that matter.

_If I happen to find some strange insect, I could bring it to Haven. Then I could show it to Locke, and we could examine it and maybe even create a new race… and who am I fooling ?_

Sabre sighed once again, and sat down on a rock. No, he wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself. He was not looking for birds, worms or streams. He was looking for something to do.

Things had been quite calm these days, and Sabre had the annoying that he was getting old. He had thought about that fact since last week ; since Knuckles' visit at Haven. He had brought his five years-old son, Blade, with him.

The little red echidna was looking exactly like his father : same fur colour, same amethyst eyes, same white crescent on his chest. But he had his mother's quick mind and acute senses. Knuckles' guts and Rouge's brain. He was quite the boy, wasn't he ? Athair called him an 'angel without wings', whereas Spectre referred to him as the 'half-witted demon'.

Knuckles' son. Sabre's third-son. _I don't think I'm ready to be called Third-father… Time is passing by so fast… It seems it was just yesterday I held Locke for the first time. _

He smiled at the thought, remembering of happy times. But he shook his head, clearing his mind ; now wasn't the time to be nostalgic. He had to find something to do, quickly, or he would die of boredom. He got up and resumed walking.

A paper flying by collided with his face. Taking it off, he cast it away while grumbling that humans were so uncaring these days. Throwing dirty things in the woods like that. Never one second had it occurred to him to look at the paper, let alone read it.

Hands clasped behind his back, Sabre made his way in the forest, trying to find an interest in the trees and leaves. But he found none, so he just kept walking till he came across a stream. By the looks of it, it was two feet deep, and narrow enough to jump over it. Sabre stopped walking, for the first time really enjoying the view.

The calm waters were reflecting sunrays, casting a bright though not blinding light on the place. The slight breeze made the leaves look like they were alive, and the wind carried the sound of a singing bird to Sabre. Finally relaxed, the former Guardian sat down on the grass and closed his eyes. There, he felt at peace, at calm. Since there was nothing to do, a nap couldn't hurt.

He was slowly drifting off, but slumber didn't take him entirely. For the paper from earlier got stuck to his face again. Growling, Sabre ripped it off. He threw it away, but the wind got it flying back to him. It looked like he wouldn't have peace till he read the stupid thing. The red echidna sighed, picking the paper up. _Why fight it ? _

Frowning, Sabre looked down at the paper. Actually, it was a leaflet. A bright coloured leaflet which title was 'Come and have fun at Twinkle Park !'. Suddenly interested, Sabre read the leaflet quickly, his eyes drifting from one ride to another, from one text to another. While he was reading, a smile was widening on his lips, matched with raised eyebrows. Finishing, he jumped to his feet and tucked the leaflet in his pocket.

Only listening to what his heart told him, he ran full speed back to Haven.

Spectre the Echidna groaned inwardly. During summer, being dark furred wasn't always pleasant. Add to that a robotic visor, and you won't ever need a sauna ! Even Haven's controlled temperature couldn't cool down the intense heat coming from outside. For the umpteenth time, he walked toward the kitchen to get a glass of water.

In the corridors, Athair was still making a fool out of himself, as Spectre liked to say. He was doing cartwheels while bouncing on the ceiling. Heat or not, Athair was always hyper and happy about it. His kindness could melt even the biggest glacier, and warm up the coldest heart.

And sometimes his happiness could irritate even the most patient one.

_When will I ever find the 'off' button… _thought the elder while making his way, past his hyper Fourth-son. Then he saw Thunderhawk getting out of a room, also walking toward the kitchen. _Looks like I'm not the only one suffering from heat…_

Indeed, the lavender echidna's bangs were plastered on his forehead by sweat, and his eyes were half-closed. Thunderhawk liked the snow and the cold, but hated heat and couldn't stand it. And Spectre knew it better than anyone else. He got to his son's side, slightly concerned.

"Are you all right, son ?" he asked, putting a hand on Thunderhawk's shoulder.

"I will be, Father" the younger one said, smiling weakly. "I'm just… a little tired"

"Bored out of your mind, you mean" a third voice piped in. Locke's. He was walking toward them, trying his best to avoid being knocked over by Athair's antics. "I've been trying to fix the temperature regulator, but I'm afraid I'll just end up making it worse"

"Don't worry, it's normal. Climatic change… we'll be used to it in a few days" Spectre assured.

"I hope you're right…" grumbled Sojourner, joining the conversation. "I'm not too crazy about sweating to death". To make a good point, he shook sweat off his spines, gritting his teeth. "I feel like I lost at least ten pounds !"

"Who is up for a glass of icy water ?" Locke proposed, inking a thumb in the kitchen's direction.

All nodded, and so they made their way toward salvation. They were almost there, when the door of the elevator bay shot open, and in came a very excited Sabre. He was waving at them with some sort of coloured paper, grinning like mad. He sped toward Spectre, and stopped abruptly, firmly planted in front of his Fifth-father.

"Wow, that's some way to hit the brakes" Locke whispered, impressed.

"Look at this !" Sabre said cheerfully, waving the paper. "Isn't it wonderful ?"

"Wait, hold it still"

Spectre tried to focus on the sheet of paper passing back and forth before his eyes. He finally lost patience and snatched it to have a better look. It was a carnival park leaflet, painted in bright colours and describing rides and attractions. He turned it over, but there was nothing behind. He wondered what his Fifth-son had in mind…

"So what ?" the dark echidna asked.

"What what ? Don't you see ?"

"Ah, yes, I see perfectly… You should go to your room and lie down some time, Sabre. The heat is really getting to you."

"You shouldn't have gone out" Thunderhawk scowled. "Did you get a sunburn ?"

"No ! Look. At. This" Sabre insisted, emphasising each word. "Doesn't it seem fun ?"

"Fun ? I don't see what you mean"

"You know, fun… As in amusing, laughing. Fun !" Sabre said.

"I know what fun means ! I asked you what you were implying" Spectre grunted.

"Well, since we haven't got anything to do and we're risking death from boredom, I thought that maybe we could… go there ?" Sabre asked hopefully.

Spectre's eyes widened, shocked. He wouldn't have thought Sabre would come up with such an idea. The others were as amused as he was incredulous. Locke guffawed, putting his hands over his mouth to hide his laughter. Thunderhawk and Sojourner chuckled a bit, thinking Sabre has gone mad.

"Go… there ?" Spectre repeated. "I don't see why"

"Oh, come on, Spectre ! Don't tell me we have better things to do ! And we could go there with Knuckles, Rouge and Blade, too !"

"Like they would agree…"

The argument was so loud Athair stopping flying in circles and came over to see what was going on. He caught sight of the leaflet, and immediately grinned widely.

"Oh, peachy ! We're going to an amusement park ! I'm going to call Knuckles !"

Then he flew away toward the surveillance room, half humming half whispering 'Fun, fun, fun…'. Spectre turned slowly and dangerously to face Sabre, baring some of his teeth.

"You're happy now ?"

"Does this mean we're going ?"

Spectre sighed, but couldn't lie. Athair was probably talking to Knuckles, and beside, it could be amusing, for once…

"Yes, it does"

"Thanks Spectre !" Sabre exclaimed, saved from another boring day.

Here's the first chapter. I'm thinking about making them longer, what do you think ?


	2. Hidden Devil

**Chapter Two : Hidden Devil **

As he was making his way back to his room, Sabre met Athair; the brown echidna looked disappointed.

"Knuckles and Rouge can't come. They're waiting for Rouge's parents, they should be arriving anytime now" Athair's face lit up with a big grin. "But Blade is allowed to go with us as long as he doesn't come back home too late!"

Sabre nodded, making a mental note to go fetch his third-son.

"When are we going? Today?" Athair asked with hope filled eyes.

"I don't think so, Father. It's a little too late, now. Judging by the leaflet, the park is huge. It would take an entire day to see everything, so I suggest we leave early tomorrow morning…"

"Goody! I'll go ask Spectre! If we're leaving early we might as well ask Blade to stay overnight at Haven!"

The flying echidna floated down the corridor, all the while calling his fourth-father cheerfully. Sabre shook his head, smiling gently at his father's behaviour. He was always the first one react when it came to fun.

XXXXXXX

Locke was driving one of Haven vehicles on the road. He was going to Knuckles' house, near the limits of Echidnapolis. In the passenger seat, Sabre was nervously fidgeting with his seatbelt.

"Calm down, Father" Locke said. "I'm not driving that fast"

"Speak for yourself" he grumbled.

Sabre had never been fond of driving, or even being in a car for that matter. They were always going too fast for his liking, and he went paranoid whenever he stepped in a vehicle. Whereas his son loved driving and speed. That, he wouldn't even try to understand.

"We're here" Locke announced, stopping the vehicle.

Releasing a relieved sigh, Sabre undid his seatbelt and hopped off the car.

They were in front of a middle sized house, isolated from the others. It had two floors, and was cream coloured. Locke and Sabre walked on the stone covered path that led to the front door. The scientist then rang the doorbell.

Seconds later, very bored looking Knuckles opened the door. His face lit up suddenly when he saw Locke and Sabre.

"Hello son. How are things?" Locke greeted.

"The same since two hours ago" the Guardian sighed.

"I take it Rouge's parents has arrived"

"You guessed right. Man, I never knew family discussions could be so dull!"

"Well, why don't you come with us?" Sabre kindly proposed.

"No, thanks, Grandfather. I'd really like to, but Rouge would object"

"Well, it _would _be rude of you to-" Locke began, immediately cut off by a cheerful cry : "Grandfathers!"

A red ball came running down the stairs, laughing all the way. Five years-old Blade jumped and caught Locke in a hug. The echidna smiled and returned the embrace.

"Hello there, little one"

Blade let go of his second-father, and smiled brightly upon seeing Sabre.

"Grandfather Sabre!"

The young one threw himself on the surprised red one. He gave him a huge hug, tugging gently at the blue tunics. Sabre grinned and picked his third-son up.

"Hello Blade. Hey, it has only been what? A week and a half? Surely you didn't miss me that much"

"Yes I did" he chirped. He settled enough in Sabre's arms, and took his monocle off.

"Blade…" Knuckles warned. "What did I tell you about playing with your Third-father's monocle?"

The little echidna sighed.

"The same thing you said when I played with Grandfather Spectre's visor: Must. Not. Touch"

"It's all right, Second-son" Sabre said, keeping one eye closed. "He's not doing any harm"

"That would be the last straw! Anyway, are you sure it's going to be okay?" Knuckles asked then, only half joking.

"Don't worry, your son will be returned to you in one piece" Locke sighed.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be able to stand the terrible kid one entire day!" the red Guardian laughed. At his father's words, Blade pouted and hugged Sabre once again, hiding his face in his spines.

"Knuckles" a voice came from the living room; Rouge's. "Is everything okay? I heard a shout earlier"

"Don't worry, everything's all right!" he yelled back, before adding under his breath. "Please don't let them come here, please don't…"

Footsteps were heard coming from the living room; just his luck…

"Go, now!" Knuckles urged them. "Quick, before they see you! Then they'll want to talk to you, to get to know you, to ask questions! For your sake, and mine, please get out!"

Nodding, Sabre put Blade down on the ground, and the three echidnas ran to the vehicle. And as Locke was pulling it on the road again, they heard Knuckles say: "Oh, too bad, they're already gone!". Locke chuckled under his breath.

"Seems like Knuckles doesn't like Rouge's parents, doesn't it?"

"Sure he likes them! But Dad says they talk too much!" Blade cheerfully answered.

Sabre laughed heartily and ruffled the boy's head. "Well, little one. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ever! I can't wait!"

"Glad to hear it. I can swear sometimes you look so much like your fourth-father: always ready to have fun"

XXXXXXX

The door to the elevator bay shot open and Blade came running in the corridor.

"Blade!" Sabre called. "Be careful! Watch where you're going!"

The young one turned his head toward his third-father, and as he did so he bumped into something. The 'something' being Spectre.

"Hey, watch out, down there" the dark one said, smiling.

"Sorry, Eighth-father" Blade apologized.

Spectre patted the boy's head, messing up the fur there. As young as he was, Blade knew when to show respect; Knuckles had done a great job in raising him.

"Little one!" a voice rang.

"Grandfather Athair!" Blade cried while running in the brown echidna's direction. Athair picked him up, and gave him a big bear hug. "I missed you, little angel"

"So did I, Grandfather"

"Would you look at that" a very tired looking Thunderhawk grumbled. "He saw him last week and he says he missed him…"

"I missed you too, Grandfather Thunderhawk" Blade grinned.

The lavender echidna found himself grinning back, revealing a few shiny teeth. He couldn't stay angry at the youngling for too long, even when it was a mere joke. "That's better"

"See, Sabre?" mused Sojourner. "You survived the trip, didn't you?" He knew about his third-son's fear of driving and speed. He often teased him about that, and today was no exception. Sabre opened his mouth, an answer ready, when a loud bang was heard. They all turned toward the noise: flying Blade around, Athair had managed to knock Spectre down as the dark one dodged his fourth and eighth-sons' antics.

Spectre lay down on the ground, groaning while holding his visor covered head. Sabre shook his head, sighing.

"I did survive the trip. But will we survive a day with those two?"

XXXXXXX

Okay, so maybe the word madness in the summary was too strong. Let's say, innocent craziness. Well, here's the second chapter! Third's coming out soon!


	3. Wake up call

**Chapter Three: Wake-up call**

It was late. Very late, maybe past midnight, or very early. Locke couldn't tell: his alarm clock was once again trashed. It kept falling from his nightstand, Edmund knows why.

The red scientist lay on his back, eyes drifting off in the dark. Maybe he could have called Lara-Le, ask her if she wanted to come with them. He could have at least tried… But Wynmacher would have chuckled and said: "An amusement park? Locke, you're getting too old for this kind of lame excuses. Now, answer: where do you plan to take Lara?" and that would have ended the discussion.

Locke sighed. Being far from Lara was hurting him, but never in a million years would he let the others know. _Someday, _he thought, _I'll go to her. Someday…_

Lara… Her beautiful green eyes. Her sweet smile. The fuzzy feeling he got on his cheek whenever she kissed it. How he missed all that! He wanted nothing but to hold her, to feel her head under his chin, to brush his rugged fur against her soft one. How he missed those times when he could do these things…and didn't.

Locke sighed. _Clam down, you idiot. You're just being nostalgic again. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix._

Comforted by that thought, the former Guardian began to drift off again, welcoming slumber with open arms. But as his eyes closed, a weight was thrown on his stomach, and he jerked awake, gasping for air.

He looked down, to find himself staring into a pair of big purple eyes. Blade grinned and bounced a little on his second-father's stomach.

"Time to get up! Up! Up!" he sang cheerfully.

"I'm up, I'm up" Locke groaned, sitting up. He stirred his arms, and scratched the back of his head. Locke then got up, grabbing his lab coat thrown carelessly on a chair. "What time is it anyway?"

"Grandfather Sabre said it's six a.m." Blade announced proudly.

"Six a.m.?! Why in the name of everything would I get up at six a.m.?!" Locke exclaimed. "No way, I'm sleeping!"

The red scientist dropped back on his bed, not even bothering to remove his lab coat. He faked a few snores, forcing Blade to frown.

"Grandfather! You promised!"

"Well, I changed my mind. Goodnight!" Locke said before resuming sleeping.

Blade crossed his arms, pouting. But he got an idea; crawling off the bed, he walked a few steps toward the door, and exclaimed: "Well, if this isn't Grandfather Thunderhawk walking by with a shattered computer screen and a hammer…"

Locke jumped out of bed and ran bare feet in the corridor. "Fourth-father, you better let go of this computer screen or else I-" He interrupted himself. The corridor was empty.

He stared wide eyed, when a chuckle rang. Blade was leaning against the wall, a triumphant grin on his face. He had managed to fool his second-father. The red echidna sighed, and smiled finally.

"You won. Let me get my boots. Say, what don't you go wake your Eighth-father up?"

"W-wake Grandfather Spectre up?" Blade trembled slightly.

"Yes. He's coming too, isn't he?"

Nodding, Blade backed up in the corridor. No escape this time, Locke knew it. The boy was going to wake Spectre up, and the elder one was quite grumpy in the morning. Well, it had to be done anyway…

As the little echidna got out of his room, Locke sat on his bed and bent to slip his boots on. He chuckled under his breath; it was a matter of seconds before he'd hear Spectre's outburst. What a wonderful way to get Blade back for his wake-up call this morning!

Boots on, he tied his belt around his waist and waited, all ears. He was expecting shouting, yelling, running. Nothing. A second passed… two… Still not any noise. Locke frowned. Had Blade backed out? No, the boy was far from doing that… What was he waiting for?

Suddenly, a high pitched screeching sound was heard; Spectre's alarm clock. Locke winced, getting up. So, Blade had turned the alarm on. _Smart kid…not very subtle though._

The former Guardian opened his door, to see a very scared Blade run by. The little one didn't stop, but held his hand out as to salute him.

"Mission accomplished, Second-father!" and he ran out of sight.

Out of his room came a furious Spectre half clothed, in his pyjamas pants. He held a trashed alarm clock in his hand, and he was turning the same bloody shade of red as his eyes. Teeth bared in fury, he turned to Locke.

"You were behind this, weren't you?" he asked, holding the bashed alarm clock out. "You told him to do that!"

"Grandfather, you're mistaking, I wouldn't dare-" Locke stammered.

"Oh, sure you wouldn't! That's why we're here in a corridor at-"He looked at his abused alarm clock, trying to read distorted numbers. "-six a.m.! And by the way, what are you doing awake at such an early hour?"

"I could ask you the same question" Locke retorted, crossing his arms.

Spectre opened his mouth, but came up with nothing. He then realised how foolish he had to look; at six a.m., in the corridor only in his pants and waving a smashed up alarm clock while shouting at his sixth-son. He looked away, ashamed, and began walking back in his room.

"I, uh, should get ready" he spluttered.

He closed his door as Locke raised an eyebrow, apparently incredulous. Spectre sighed. This day started even worse than he's feared…

XXXXXXX

This morning, Athair insisted upon making breakfast himself. The others Guardians groaned, but nothing could go against the brown echidna's happiness. He settled for eggs and toasts.

They were all seated around the table in Haven's kitchen. Thunderhawk and Sojourner looked up and about, but Sabre was still sleepy. He was staring at his empty glass, every now and then taking a sip of empty air. Locke was looking at his father strangely, and Spectre was bent forward, head in his arms, ready to fall asleep anytime.

Blade was sitting on Athair's shoulders, laughing as the flying echidna juggled with eggs and spoons in mid-air.

"Athair" Thunderhawk groaned. "You said you would make breakfast. Not make a fool out of yourself like you always do. We're waiting, down here"

Athair stuck out his tongue at him, but stopped juggling. He hovered over the stove, and took out the frying pan. While the stove warmed up, Athair opened a closet and took his toaster out. He kissed the metallic shell, and hugged it to his chest.

"Hello, my darling. Did you sleep well? Were the glasses good with you?" he muttered while stroking the toaster. This got a groan from Sojourner, and an annoyed sigh from Spectre. _What in the seven Chaos emeralds did I ever do to deserve such a fool of a fourth-son? _"Athair, you may as well start cooking breakfast, don't you think?" he suggested tiredly.

"I agree!" Athair said. "I'm a little hungry"

Locke rolled his eyes, waving to Blade. "Come here, Second-son. Athair near a frying pan may prove to be very dangerous"

Athair pouted, but put Blade on the ground. As the little echidna ran to his ancestors, the brown echidna plugged the toaster in and put toasts in it. He then turned to the stove, and put the eggs on the pan.

Spectre raised one eyebrow. "Fourth-son, aren't you supposed to crack the eggs? You know, the edible food is actually _inside _the egg…"

"Is it really?" Athair genuinely asked.

An ear-piercing sound was heard, and they all looked at the eggs. They were trembling, smoking, changing colour as if they were ready to-

"Under cover!" Spectre yelled.

The eggs burst out. Thunderhawk and Athair dove under the table, as Locke brought his plate up, shielding his face. Spectre wasn't so lucky; he tried dodging pieces of burning shell but got stuck in the eye. He yelped and put a hand to his face. Sabre, still half asleep, fell off his chair and lay sprawled on the ground. Shielding Blade, Sojourner threw small green balls of energy, destroying the flying pieces of shell.

"Don't use that here!" Locke cried from behind his plate. "It could be dangerous!"

Sojourner frowned, but obeyed. Soon things became calm again, and the Guardians got their seats back around the table. Spectre blinked, trying to get his eye to work. He sighed in relief when he regained sight. But the silence was short-lived; Locke broke it by asking:

"What's that smell?"

They smelled the air, detecting the obvious presence of something burning. Where does this was coming from? Spectre's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. He turned to the toaster; a dark smoke was coming out of it, as well as the burning smell. _Why must I endure this?_

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Athair screamed, horrified.

Spectre couldn't take anymore and ran out of the kitchen, quickly followed by Thunderhawk, Sojourner and Locke carrying Sabre. Toast flew out of the kitchen, along with Athair's screams. "POSSESSED! MY TOASTER IS POSSESSED!"

Spectre sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. _So much for a calm and relaxing day…_

XXXXXXX

One hour and many bandages later, they were all in one of Haven's vehicles, driving on the highway to Station Square. Blade was happily rambling about the toaster accident.

"Oh, and the look on Grandfather Spectre's face when Grandfather Athair grabbed the pan and began whacking the toaster screaming 'BACK! BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, YOU SPAWN OF DIMITRI!' It was priceless!"

Blade burst out laughing, holding his sides and waving his feet in the air from his seat next Thunderhawk and Spectre in the vehicle. Nobody laughed with him, not even Athair.

"And then, when he came out, Grandfather Athair's face was as dark as Grandfather Spectre's" Blade carried on, wiping a tear from his eye. Athair pouted, either ashamed or sad over his toaster's 'death'.

"Men, Twinkle Park ahead" Locke announced from the driver's seat. They all looked out; from there, they could see the amusement park. They would get there in a few minutes, and Spectre felt his hopes rise a little. Maybe this day wasn't so bad. Who knows, he might even have fun…

XXX

Here's the third chapter! Now I recommend you all lock your toasters somewhere, or Athair will come armed with a frying pan, and fear for your toasts! Just kidding…with a baseball bat. Stay tuned on!


	4. No Rules

**Chapter Four : No Rules**

They were finally there. Twinkle Park…it looked so huge! _Too huge…_Spectre thought. He turned to his sons, who were getting out of the vehicle.

"All right, everyone, listen to me," he said. "I don't want any of you acting like a fool in there. The attention we are getting is enough, no need to add more" He motioned to a few people staring wide-eyed and pointing at them. Spectre gritted his teeth; he hated humans for making them feel different. "So we'll apply the friend system. Blade, Locke's your friend. Sabre's your friend and mine too and everyone else's too. You must always stay with your friends. Do you understand?"

Blade nodded solemnly, standing by Sabre.

"And for Edmund's sake, please try and be decent," Spectre pleaded.

"Yes Spectre!" they all chorused.

Spectre led them to the entrance counter. He was almost there, but froze when he heard what he prayed he would not hear.

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?"

Spectre turned around, to see Athair hovering in front of a wide-eyed little boy. Blade was staring at the human from behind his fourth father, who extended a hand toward the young boy.

"Athair!" Spectre snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to be helpful-" the brown echidna began, hand still extended.

"And _what _did I just tell you?"

"But we can't just leave him here!" Athair cried, horrified. "Who knows what might happen to him if we-"

"William!" a voice called. They all turned and saw a middle-aged woman running toward the young boy. She yanked him away from a surprised Athair. "William, stay away from this dirty thing!" she scowled while dragging him away.

"Bye bye doggie" the boy waved.

Once she was gone, Blade came out from behind Athair and frowned, hands on his hips.

"Who spat in her soup?" he asked.

"I don't know, people are so stressed out these days," Sojourner said.

"And they aren't used to see echidnas going to an amusement park," Locke added.

"Are you all right Father?" Sabre asked, concerned.

They noticed what they didn't see until then; Athair's eyes were watery, staring off in nowhere. He suddenly burst into sobs, crying at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not dirty!" he squeaked, wiping at his eyes.

He began wailing, attracting some people's unwanted attention. Sabre walked up to his father and took him in his arms gently.

"There, there," he said soothingly, patting Athair's back. "It's over, she's gone."

"I'm not dirty! I shower everyday!" Athair cried in his son's shoulder.

"Of course you aren't. Now be a good echidna and stop crying. It's over, no one will ever say you're dirty."

"Promise?" Athair sniffed.

"Promise."

"Okay then!" the brown one said cheerfully. He pulled back from his son and floated in mid-air, as if nothing has ever happened. Sabre stared dumbfounded at his now laughing father, but simply shrugged it off.

Spectre growled and turned to the young man behind the counter.

"We'd like tickets, please," he asked calmly enough.

"Sure, sir. How many are you?"

_Can't you see it yourself? _"Seven."

"Okay. Is any of you past sixty?" the man asked.

Spectre, Thunderhawk, Sojourner, Athair and Sabre raised theirs hands. The man stared at them, amazed. "How comes you guys don't look a year past thirty?"

"Does it really matter?" Spectre groaned, impatience pushing.

"Yes, it does, for the price varies with the age. I'll have to write your ages down and see…" he said, picking a pen and a sheet of paper up. "So, let's begin by you, sir. How old are you?"

"One hundred and seventy-seven," Spectre replied without thinking.

"You're a funny one, aren't you? Now tell me your age, your _real _age."

"This is my real age, believe it or not," the dark one growled, crossing his arms.

"Sorry sir, but I'll have to have a look at your identity card."

"Identity card?" Spectre turned to Locke, waiting for an explanation. "What's an identity card?"

Locke shrugged, not knowing. The young man was losing his patience.

"Are you coming from Middle-Age or something?" he asked, irritated.

"Actually, we're coming from Haven," Sojourner said. "I don't know where Middle-Age is situated."

"Fool, Middle-Age was a period!" Locke scowled.

"Anyway, I'm going to get my boss, and we'll do something about it," the man announced before leaving the counter. Spectre pressed his forehead on it, sighing. _Great, just great…_

XXXXXXX

Half and hour and some _explanation _later, they were finally in the park. It looked bigger than it was from outside. More coloured, too… Athair was looking at the bright painted rides while clapping his hands.

"Oh, this is going to be so _fun!_" he cheered.

"Okay, thinking time" Spectre said, unrolling the leaflet. "Let's see… what would you like to do first?"

"I don't know," Sabre shrugged. "Choose at random."

"Yeah, let's do that Grandfather!" Blade agreed.

Spectre nodded and picked an attraction in the list that was written on the side of the leaflet. "It's called _Ride to the Sun_. Let's see where it is… hey, it's actually on the other side of the park. Maybe we could choose something nearer--"

But when he looked up from the paper, the others were already running – and flying – several feet ahead. He blinked, and took off after them. "The friend system! Remember the friend system!"

Out of breath, he finally caught up with them as they stopped in front of the ride called _Ride to the Sun_. The roller coaster was at least sixty feet high, and distorted by loops and spirals; the kind of ride you don't go in just after lunch. Spectre cringed, slightly impressed by the speed the wagon picked up and the screams of people in it.

"This one looks nice!" Blade exclaimed. "Let's go in!"

Spectre gulped. "Go, I'll wait for you here…"

"What's the matter, Spectre?" Sabre grinned. "Chicken?"

"I'm _not _chickening out," the dark one frowned, arms crossed over his black robes. "I agreed to come with you here, not to go on those stupid rides."

"Spectre's a wimp! Spectre's a wimp!" Athair sang cheerfully, loud enough for everybody in this part of the park to hear. Spectre shushed him by growling: "All right! You won! I'll go on this stupid ride! But remember I warned you when I'll throw up!"

And so they queued, some cheering, some grumbling. When the wagon stopped in front of them, Spectre noticed that people getting out of it were pale and looked sick. He gulped again, but held his head and sat in a seat, in between Blade and Locke. He buckled his seatbelt and gripped the metal bar in front of him like there was no tomorrow.

"Chill out, Sixth father," Locke said. "We aren't going to die."

"Hmph, that would top it off…" Spectre grumbled under his breath. He looked at Blade who, unlike him, was bouncing in his seat with impatience. "Is it starting yet?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Sabre, who was in the line of seats just ahead of Blade's, glanced back at his third son. "Soon, Blade, soon." He then cast Spectre a malicious look. "Scared, Fifth father ?"

"You would like me to be, wouldn't you?" Spectre said.

Whatever was Sabre going to reply was cut off by a whistling sound. Slowly, the wagon moved, and the ride, or should I say hell for some of them, began…

XXXXXXX

As green as peas, Thunderhawk and Locke ran out of the ride, and rushed toward the toilets. A few paces behind, the rest of the Brotherhood came out as well. Athair looked groggy and couldn't fly straight, while Sabre stumbled every now and then, leaning on Sojourner's shoulder for support. Then, surprise of surprises, Spectre and Blade walked out laughing and talking about the ride.

"Wow, I screamed so loud it felt like my jaw was ripped off my face!" Blade exclaimed, sauntering beside his eighth father. "And then that big loop! It was great!"

"It sure was," Spectre agreed. "But Locke didn't like it, I think."

"Of course he did! It's just that his stomach didn't pack the last few twists."

"Neither did Thunderhawk's. Guardians aren't what they used to be…" Spectre said faking a sigh.

Thunderhawk and Locke came out of the toilets, looking less green but sicker.

"I feel so… empty," Locke mumbled while rubbing his head.

"I thought nothing could taste worse than burnt toast," the lavender echidna growled. "I was wrong: digested toast tastes much worse."

"Cheer up, sons" Spectre smiled. He was finally having fun. At his sons' expense, but he was having fun. "Blade gets to choose the next ride."

They all groaned, except for Athair who nearly collapsed onto the floor after hitting a tree. So, what were they going to endure?

XXX

Sorry about keeping you waiting, but try to tip with a broken wrist! I swear basketball will be the death of me! But everything's okay and the next chapter should be there soon! (at least I hope…blast those bones!)


	5. Crashing and Soaking

**Chapter Five : Crashing and Soaking**

"This one!" Blade said, pointing a ride on the leaflet.

"Let's see… hey, those are bumper cars!" Sabre said, feeling a little better. "People say it's rather funny."

"No, you mean _human _people say it's funny," Thunderhawk growled, still shaken from the earlier ride. "Fear for the worse…"

Spectre shrugged. "Why not? After all, what are we here for?"

Reluctantly or not, they all agreed and walked – and were dragged – toward the ride. They were at least ten bumper cars, and all their shells were shining. Not a scratch, not a bump. Were they new, or has the ride just opened?

"There are just a few humans queuing," Sabre stated. "Are we going?"

"Of course we are!" Athair cried, still a little dizzy.

They waited a few minutes, and the ride began. Well, they actually got to the cars. There were two seats in one bumper car, so Spectre teamed up with Locke, and Sabre with Blade. Thunderhawk jumped into Sojourner's car, and Athair sat alone in a fourth vehicle.

Locke gripped the steering wheel, grinning. "At least, time for some real action! They won't even get a chance!"

Spectre got a little scared by the crazy glint in Locke's eyes. "Sixth son, are you sure you're perfectly sane?"

Locke didn't have time to answer; a whistle was heard, and the bumper cars turned on. The red one grinned again and the car took off faster than lighting. Startled, Spectre widened his eyes and gripped his seatbelt so hard his dark fingers turned white.

"Sixth son!" he shouted. "Maybe you should slow down, don't you think?"

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you!" Locke faked.

Spectre groaned and sat back, watching the blurred world around him, and coloured flashes that should be the others cars. A winning yelp from Locke, and they bumped into something. Hard. Spectre was jerked forward, and if it wasn't for his seatbelt, he would have flown out of the ride.

"Got you, Father!" Locke exclaimed, laughing at Sabre.

"We'll see about that," Sabre replied. "This isn't over yet, son."

"Hold on something, Sixth father, the challenge is only beginning!"

Spectre put his hands before his eyes as Locke raced with his father. Strange, Sabre hated driving, and there he was pushing his car faster and faster. _What in the world happened to him? _But Spectre forgot that thought as soon as he saw where they were going: right toward Athair, who was humming happily while driving carefully.

"No! Stop Sixth son!" he yelled.

"And kill all the fun? No way!"

In a desperate attempt to save his fourth son, Spectre grabbed the wheel and tugged. But Locke had an iron grip on it, and tugged from the other side. "You can't!" Spectre scowled.

"I will is more like it!"

They carried on fighting over the wheel, when Athair suddenly got out of their path. Spectre would have sighed in relief, if it hasn't been for Thunderhawk and Sojourner: they were coming right from the other side of where Athair has been seconds ago. Screaming, they tried turning, but weren't fast enough.

They collided head-on. Spectre was once again painfully jerked forward, and he gritted his teeth. _I swear I broke something this time!_

"Am I dead yet?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Haven't you got any respect for your elders, boy?" Thunderhawk bellowed, rubbing his abused back.

"I do have respect; I'm just not in any mood to show it!" Locke answered cheerfully. "And so you know, Sabre is coming from behind you…"

Sojourner yelped and risked a glance behind him. But there was nothing. Laughing, Locke moved forward and bumped into his fourth father's car another time. "Fooled you twice!" he exclaimed happily.

Thunderhawk growled and whacked his son over the head.

By the end of the ride, they were drained and exhausted. Well, some were laughing, and some others were grumbling under their breaths.

"My back is killing me!" Sojourner whined.

"Only your back? I feel like every single bone is broken!" Thunderhawk barked.

"I never had so much fun in a car!" Sabre laughed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd been in mine," Sojourner mumbled.

Athair was floating in mid-air, singing the same tune than earlier. He spotted another ride; he smiled, for this one could cool them off.

"Guys! Guys! There's an attraction! It looks fun!" he cried, pointing.

Shrugging, Spectre led them to the attraction spotted. And immediately wished he never did. There stood an eight-foot deep tank of water, with a large target above it. There was no doubt on what was the object of the event about… The organiser beside the tank juggled with balls and asked: "Is there a volunteer?"

Smirking, Locke poked his father's back, and Sabre stepped forward. The organiser, a young man, smiled widely. "All right, sir! Now come over to the tank!"

Sabre turned around and glared at Locke, who was inspecting his gloved fingers innocently. "Son, what's the meaning of this?"

"You found the leaflet and dragged us here, didn't you? Now do the honours and go first," Locke grinned.

"What's the matter, Fifth son?" Spectre asked. "Chicken?"

Sabre shook his fist, but went to the tank and sat in a chair above the water. The target was just above his head. "Okay, now I need some others to throw the balls," the man said. The rest of the Brotherhood and Blade raised their hands. "All right, now listen. The object is to hit a bull's eye, and send your friend in the water. Is it understood?"

They all nodded. Thunderhawk was readying his weapon, a dark grin plastered on his face. Sabre gulped down, fearing the worst.

"Are you ready? Go!" the man shouted.

They all threw their balls at once, and Sabre cringed. "Are you out of your minds? You nearly shot me!" he shouted.

"Oh, shame I didn't!" Thunderhawk growled, throwing another ball.

Frowning, Sabre was ready to snap back when someone hit the target, sending him plummeting in the tank. His yelp was muffled by the water: "Robrlrllbllppfpllbrr!"

"What was that?" Sojourner laughed.

"Sounded like a garbled mating call!" Thunderhawk mused, grinning like crazy.

A few seconds later, Sabre pierced the surface and swam toward the edge of the tank, breathing heavily and dripping wet. He got out of the water and cast a glare in Locke's direction.

"You looked like you were having fun," he said. "Why end it? Your turn Locke!"

"Me? Why?" Locke asked, slightly frightened.

"He is right, Second father!" Blade cheered. "It's your turn to take a dive!"

"It's certainly not! I-I can't swim, that's it."

"Locke! Locke! Locke!" sang Athair and Blade happily.

"All right, all right! I'm going! But when you'll be putting flowers on my grave, remember: I told you so!"

He strode to the chair and sat in it, legs and arms crossed in front of him. He seemed to be pouting, but he was actually in deep thoughts. He then grinned, looking at his sixth father. "I'm doing it, but so will Spectre once my turn is finished."

Spectre frowned, and was ready to disagree when the young organiser shouted: "Ready? Go!"

Locke had to shield himself from all the balls being hurled at his face. "Hey! HEY!" he yelled. "You're aiming at my face on purpose! You're supposed to aim at the target!"

"It's in the way! It's perturbing me!" Thunderhawk replied, throwing another ball at Locke's face.

"Take that for bumping into me earlier in that forsaken car of yours!" Sojourner shouted, flinging a ball with all his strength.

"That's for making me go first!" Sabre bellowed at his son.

"And that is for driving too fast!" Athair cried happily, hurling his ball.

Growling under his breath, Locke risked a glance at Spectre, expecting a bit of sympathy. But his sixth father pretended to look elsewhere, juggling mindlessly with a ball. "I didn't see a thing…" he said in a singsong voice.

Realising Spectre was ignoring him, Locke gritted his teeth and readied a reply when Thunderhawk hit the bull's eye full force, sending him falling in the water.

As his father has done minutes ago, Locke emerged and swam hurriedly to get out of the water. He jumped out, dripping wet and breathing heavily. He leaned against the edge of the tank and tried to look casual.

"Well…that was refreshing," he stated simply, turning to Spectre. The dark one frowned, and shook his head. There was no way he was doing that. That would top it off…

Athair was about to yell 'Spectre is a wimp!' again, but Spectre covered his mouth before he could speak. The dark echidna bared his teeth, glaring at his fourth son.

"A sound, a word, and you drown, understood?" he growled. Athair nodded.

Spectre sighed. _The sooner I get it done, the better. _He then sat reluctantly on the chair, his fate held in a few multi-coloured balls. He waited for the young man to give the oh so dreaded call. "All right! Let's go!"

Shutting his eyes, Spectre stiffened as the balls were being hurled past him. Locke was the fiercest; he was tossing three balls at a time, restless. "There's no way I'm going to miss it, now!" He then hit the target, knocking Spectre into the tank. He disappeared during twenty seconds…forty…one minute.

Then Locke's eyes widened in horror as understanding dawned on him. He pushed Thunderhawk out of the way, and dived in the water tank. This was followed by shouts from the Brotherhood, and horrified cries by Athair. They hadn't thought that Spectre couldn't swim… because of his heavy helmet made of steel.

Locke brought a coughing and soaked Spectre out of the water. He glared at his sons. "Are you decided to kill me, you murderers!" he rasped. "You're mad!"

"Sorry, Spectre," they all said at once.

Spectre calmed down enough to wring water out of his black robes. He growled and grumbled under his breath. No, this day wasn't fun. _It's actually ten times worse than I expected…_

The others did their best to look sheepish, but Athair raised his head up and smiled. "A chance Locke didn't have to give you mouth-to-mouth!"

And that did it. They all burst out laughing, while Locke turned bright red and Spectre ground his teeth once again. "I'm rather happy with being infection-free, thank you," he said.

"Argh! Locke gave me CPR!" Sojourner faked, leaning against his angered third son. "I feel contaminated with something!"

_Chaos, have mercy and make this awful day end!_

XXX

Longer! At least I improved! And the next chapter should be the last, so stay tuned on!


End file.
